


The mermaid and the pirate girl

by Valjinic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Lesbian Character, Non-human characters, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Original Story - Freeform, Warning for second chapter, Witches, mermaid, own story, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valjinic/pseuds/Valjinic
Summary: Original story!It's the 18th century and peak of the pirate times. The protagonist, a witch in disguise called Violin, has been infected by the pirate fever and travels the seven seas together with her crew. Disguised as "Vio", a simple pirate man with medical knowledge, she comes across a lost and hurt mermaid one day.What will that encounter bring? And how will it end for the two?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this story on the "Dreamgirlfriend" Amino, from the dress up game where I created these two girls, already but I thought it might be worth a shot to post it here as well. 
> 
> In case you'd love to know how the two look like, follow the link on my tumblr page where I created a little character overview for them (after notes)  
> Enjoy your reading experience~ (And maybe don't kill me for the end hehehe)

<https://yuri-valjinic.tumblr.com/post/185682075685/the-mermaid-the-pirate-girl>

**The mermaid & the pirate girl **

Violin jumped off the railing of the huge pirate ship and landed feet first on the warm sand. A handful of pirates followed her with happy and loud shouts.

“Let’s explore this island!”

“AYE!”

She could only shake her head and giggle quietly at the enthusiasm, but she couldn’t deny that she was quite curious herself. But not for a possible treasure like her crew members. Her lacking excitement for treasures or fighting was one of the things that distinguished her from her crew and all the other pirate crews. But to her surprise no one was too suspicious of her, or to her crew “him”. Then again the males were almost constantly drunk, so no wonder that they didn’t question her yet.

‘ _I should rather be surprised of how the drunkards did not sink our ship yet, instead of how they could not tell that I am a woman-’_

“Aye Vio! Earth to Vio! Did ya not hear the captain? Ya should explore the west coast, everyone else left already!”

Violin blinked confused before realizing that one of her crew members interrupted her train of thoughts. Embarrassed at not paying attention, she quickly nodded her head and stuttered an “A-aye yes. West coast” before hurrying into the said direction.

* * *

The pirate girl was walking for one, two hours at most, not paying any attention to her surroundings. And so she winced when she heard a panicked scream and quickly turned her head to the source of it. There, in the shallow sea water at the coast, sat a purple haired mermaid with eyes wide in shock and fear.

Violins eyes grew wide as well; it’s been decades since she last saw a mermaid and that was at a gathering in her witches world: “A- a mermaid?!” It took Violin a lot of strength to not squeak in happiness, she couldn’t show the mermaid that she was a girl in case one of her members was close.

But the mermaid only panicked more at Violins reaction, thinking that the pirate sees her as a treasure and will capture her: “Pl-please! Stay away! Please don’t hurt me!”

She tried to flee from Violin, but the quick movement made her wince and tear up. That was when Violin noticed the small pool of blood under the mermaids fin. She gasped and attempted to hurry towards her, but quickly stopped and raised her hands to calm the anxious mermaid down, who begged her over and over to not hurt her.

“N-no you understand it wrong! I do not plan on hurting you! I Promise! But you are hurt and I just want to help you,” Violin tried her best to talk in a soft voice but it was hard to hide her panic. She succeeded in calming the mermaid at least a tiny bit, because she stopped whimpering and slowly nodded, her silent consent to letting Violin treat her wound.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the witch hurried to the mermaid and sat in front of her. Of course the other woman was still suspicious and watched every move of Violin with concern. Violin noticed the concern and showed the woman a soft smile: “I promise I will not hurt you. My name is Vio-”

She coughed a bit to hide that she almost spilled her real name before continuing. “Vio in case knowing it calms you,” before taking a closer look at the bleeding wound, “It seems that you have gotten an enormous cut, yes? I will have to clean it before bandaging it.”

The mermaid nodded slowly again and patiently waited for Violin to finish talking before mumbling quietly “Yes… I didn’t see the ship wreck where I cut my fin at.. well I didn’t pay attention even though this is an unfamiliar environment.”

Violin nodded slowly at the explanation, not asking for her name since she guessed the mermaid didn’t trust her enough to tell her, while getting a small bottle out. She smiled a bit more at the mermaids confused face and explained: “This here in the bottle is clean water. I have figured out a way to filter out all the salt and dirt to use this for cleaning wounds.”

“I see.. But I basically live in water. It doesn’t matter whether we use your precious water or sea water.”

“No, it does matter! Because wounds do not act differently depending on where you live. They still can get infected.”

The mermaid raised her eyebrow at the further explanation and made Violin panic for a second with her response “This knowledge is unusual for a human… you’re not a pirate, aren’t you?”

“I-”

The witch knew that she had to find a fast answer to not lose the tiny bit of trust. But she also couldn’t risk revealing herself as a witch or a woman, not if there’s a chance of one of her crew members hearing it. So she took a deep breath and showed the mermaid a warm smile: “Oh no I am a pirate. I’m here with my crew- but I managed to get a lot of medical knowledge before I joined them.”

The mermaid was quiet for a few seconds and Violin started to worry, but it quickly cooled down when the woman smiled a bit back “That makes sense. I’m sorry for assuming otherwise… but could you please hurry a bit with helping me…?”

Violin gasped and nodded quickly, a bit shocked that she forgot about the wound. And so she tore a bit clothes of her sleeve to drain it in the clean water and to carefully clean her wound, always giving the mermaid an apologetic smile every time she winced.

“Here, now it is cleaned and I only have to bandage it. But I have to ask you to stay here on the surface for a few days so that the cut can start closing. I hope it does not bother you, uh…?” Violin looked at the mermaid when she realized that she can’t address her by her name and hoped that she would tell her while tearing her other sleeve to bandage the fin.

The mermaid silently watched her, of course thinking about telling ‘Vio’ her name. But she waited until she was all bandaged up to quietly thank her savior and mumble “Thank you… a-and my name is Selene..”

“Selene? It is a pleasure to meet you,” Violin smiled so softly that Selene couldn’t help but to smile back. “From what I heard of, we will be staying here for a week. So I will check up on you later-”

She was interrupted when she heard her crew members yelling her name, obviously searching for her. So the witch quickly stood up and turned around one last time to the mermaid “I did not notice how past the time flew by… so see you tomorrow, Miss Selene. And please try getting some rest,” before running over to the direction of the voices, running faster than usual to make sure that her crew members didn’t come any closer to see Selene.

* * *

During the week long stay of the pirate crew, Violin visited Selene every day and the women grew a bit closer to each other. On the last day the witch sneaked out at night to walk to the west coast, earning a surprised look from the mermaid when she spotted her: “Taking a walk this late? How comes you’re visiting me at such a late hour?”

Violin shrugged her shoulders and let out a soft chuckle “I am not a fan of the smell of rum or the noisy shouts when my crew celebrates. And they celebrate every evening before leaving an island.”

That answer made Selene laugh and start shaking her head “A pirate man that doesn’t like rum? Now THAT is too hilarious to be true!”

“Well… about that-” The witch blushed lightly and laughed embarrassed “I can be sure that none of my crew mates is close so I can tell you.. I am a woman actually. A woman called Violin.”

“Ehhh?” Selenes jaw dropped and she was astonished for a few seconds, before laughing again “Okay I could have guessed that. It surely explains why you were so tender and soft with treating my wound.”

Violin let out a sigh of relief and smiled happily at her “I hope that we still count as friends after that revelation?”

“You can bet on that, I understand why you couldn’t tell me before. But on a side note-” Selene looked at Violin and waited, but seeing that Violin was listening and curious for what she had to say, she decided to continue: “You said that today is your last day here?”

“Yes it is-”

“Where will you be heading? Do you perhaps know what course you take?”

“Uhm… we plan on heading south. But why are you so curious, Selene?”

“Because I plan on following you guys! You’re a great friend Vio, eh Violin, and I really want to chat more with you!” The mermaid laughed happily and spoke as if it was more than clear and reasonable.

Violin pouted a bit and looked very concerned: “I think that it could be rather dangerous for you.. Of course I would love to see you more often, but what if one of my crew members sees you?”

“Trust me I’ll be alright. I’ll follow you from under the surface and will find a good hiding spot at each island. You just have to promise me to always update me on when you’ll leave” Selene smiled brightly at her and held her hand out for a handshake “Pleeeaase?”

_**~To be continued~** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Character death and violence in the later part of the chapter!!

** The mermaid & the pirate girl part 2  
**

Many years passed by without Violins and Selene’s friendship being discovered by the pirates or without both of them aging. They traveled across the grand sea and Violin found herself spending more and more time with the beautiful mermaid.

And through years of spending their time together, Violin noticed that something was wrong with Selene, especially her behavior. But no matter how often she asked, the other woman only reacted with a soft blush and shrugged it off.

This went on for a long time, until one day where Selene decided to tell Violin what was wrong with her. The two women were meeting up in a hidden bay on a large, tropical island and of course Selene already was waiting for her best friend to show up. Violin needed more time than before and you could see the concern growing on the mermaids face as she slowly got impatient.

But after a long while, Violin finally arrived, running towards her best friend and needing to take a deep breath when she stood in front of her. “I could have sworn you said the grand bay on the south side, Selene. How comes it is this bay now?”

Selene started to giggle and shook her head. “It has always been this bay, Violin. I didn’t even know that there was another hidden bay on the south end. So that’s the reason why you’re so late?”

“Yes.. I apologize for that,” the witch sighed and nodded slowly. But she didn’t have time to be upset about it for too long, since Selene happily patted on the sand next to her and smiled brightly.

“It’s alright it’s alright! Don’t worry too much, just come here already!”

“Of course of course,” Violin laughed softly and quickly sat down next to her, facing the beautiful blue water around the island.

The mermaid blushed softly when she watched Violin but turned her head to the ocean as well in the next second. She started to giggle softly once her blush faded, making Violin blink and turn around to Selene. “Are you thinking about something funny?”

Selene blinked as well before shaking her head and giggling more: “Oh no, I’m just happy."

“Happy? About what?”

“About being with you, silly”

Violin still didn’t understand why Selene was happy, but she didn’t ask further and just shook her head with a laugh “You are the silly one, Selene.”

“How so? Because of being happy?” The mermaid busted out laughing and let herself fall on her back with a happy grin.

The pirate grinned back and nodded “Of course. How can one be so happy just from being with someone?”

“You’re a meanie.”

* * *

The best friends spent a long while at the beach and now sat together in a comfortable silence.

Violin leaned against a huge rock and had her eyes closed when Selene decided to break the silence. She stretched herself before splashing a bit of water in Violins direction with her fin: “Hey.. sleepy head-”

“Mmmh…?” The witch slowly opened her eyes and tilted her head at Selene “What is it…?”

Said mermaid blushed lightly again and slowly let her fin sway in the shallow water while looking at Violin, her voice weirdly calm for what she was about to tell the witch “I think I have to tell you something.”

“Oh?” Violins head moved up to look at her conversation partner, curiosity glimmering in her eyes “Please elaborate on that, you know that you can tell me anything.”

“I know that I can, of course,” Selene nodded quickly and showed Violin a soft smile. She took a deep breath while gathering her thoughts to finally speak: “Violin… I think- no. I’m very sure that I developed romantic feelings for you. I… love you.”

Violins smile faded and she was silent for a while, now looking with an apologetic face at Selene before sighing softly.

The mermaid was unusually calm at that reaction, even when the witch spoke softly: “I- I do feel honored that you have formed such an emotional bond for me; and that you feel that way… but I am very sorry to tell you that I cannot say the same back. Selene-”

She was visibly upset and unsure at having to break her best friends heart and it took her a lot of willpower to continue: “I apologize deeply, my dear friend, that I cannot return those feelings. In fact- I am quite sure that I do not have such an interest for females in general.”

But to Violins surprise the mermaid didn’t seem to be upset about being rejected; She actually was smiling warmly at her and shocked the witch with her reply: “I know.”

“Wh-what do you mean with ‘I know’? If it was so clear to you, then why did you tell me in the first place?”

Selene looked down at her fin, splashing it a bit in the water and letting out a deep sigh, before she turned her gaze to Violin again: “I never made myself hope of you returning my feelings, you know? It’s really obvious that you’re not into women, it’s surprising that your crew mates didn’t notice that yet. But I also didn’t want to keep it a secret. It would have come out sooner or later, let’s be honest there… And if it was in the wrong moment, then it could have ended horribly. And especially now, in such a time where we never know what awaits us tomorrow- I wanted to openly tell you. But not to expect your love in return.”

“I see...” Violin listened closely the whole time and nodded slowly, visibly relieved that she didn’t hurt Selene with it, “So I assume that you desired to tell me so that the words have been spoken, to know that you got an answer, so that you can overwork them?”

The mermaid nodded quickly and smiled more “That’s right. I think it really helps to have your answer in person more than to tell myself over and over how it is, always with that little ‘but what if you never tell her and you regret it’ in the background.”

Violin smiled softly at that explanation and comfortable leaned back into the stone again. But the silence after it felt uncomfortable to her, she wanted to say something to break that awkward moment; but gladly Selene had the same thought and held her hand out to Violin: “We’re still best friends, right?”

“Of course we are! And we always will be too.”

“Until the end of time, eh eternal witch?”

“Of course, long living mermaid.”

The two women busted out laughing and showed each other bright and happy smiles. The awkwardness between the two flew away and they fully enjoyed the moment with their joking again.

* * *

It was a warm summer night, many years after the day of Selene’s confession, and the populated island was supposed to be quiet at this time. But loud shouting was heard from seemingly everywhere as pirates ran through the streets and alleys. One of the pirates stormed into a crowded pub with an excited look in his face. Violin, who was about to sneak out from there, got a weird feeling in her guts of something being wrong. And that feeling was confirmed when she heard her crew member: “Aye! Put the rum aside, pirates! There’s a mermaid in the bay!”

‘ _Selene!’_

Violin gasped in shock, gladly overheard by all the excited shouts and stomping outside, and she felt herself running faster than she ever ran. She had to get to Selene before her crew members, wanting to warn her and let her flee; because she could only guess the worst of what would happen to her best friend if the men found her first.

‘ _She is my best friend! I cannot let her end up as a lifeless trophy! I CAN’T! Selene- Please swim away, please please please!’_

The witch used a shortcut to the bay, but the way seemed to stretch endlessly and she felt her heart ache at the thought of what could happen to her. The running didn’t seem to end and anxiety started to build up in Violin, making her run even faster and almost slipping on a wet stone. And finally the bay came into view. Violin wanted to sigh in relief, completely overhearing the shouts of her crew members as her ears were deaf through the panic. ‘ _I am coming, Selene! I am-’_

Her thoughts stopped and so did her running. She froze on the spot and stared in shock and fear when she saw three of her crew members standing victoriously in front of Selene, one holding a harpoon in his hand: “Gotcha, mermaid!”

“What a pretty little thing, ain’tcha? Yer fin will look fine at the captains door!”

‘ _No… No! Wh-why can I not move? Please- please I have to help her!’_ The witch didn’t notice that she was tearing up, her eyes and mouth wide open in shock, as she found herself unable to move or scream. Her inner conflict only got interrupted when she felt that she was being watched. As she looked up, she saw Selene looking past the men and directly at Violin.

Violin wanted to say something, wanted to shout at Selene to flee. But her mouth didn’t open, she couldn’t get a single word or sound out. And tears started to run down her face, her eyes widening even more when Selene showed her a weak smile instead of attempting to flee; as if she knew that she won’t make it out alive.

Time passed slowly, every second felt like an eternity at that moment. And after what seemed like forever, Violin finally managed to let out a whispered “Selene...”

A few tears slowly ran down the mermaids cheek and she tried to give Violin one last, soft smile; both women had their attention fully on the other and completely forgot about their surroundings. And so both didn’t hear the pirate men getting ready and shouting at each other about what feast they’ll have after this victory.

Their last moment got interrupted through Selene’s loud scream, her eyes suddenly widening and more and more tears streaming down her face.

It took Violin a few seconds to snap out of her intimate moment with her best friend and to realize what was happening; The harpoon hit Selene in the center of her chest and the mermaid’s smile got weaker as the blood was flooding out of her mouth and down her chest.

“SELENE!” The moment Violin saw the blood, was the moment where she didn’t care anymore whether her crew mates find out about her being a woman or the mermaid being her friend. She cried more than she ever did before as she screamed and ran towards the mermaid, crushing against her crew members and trying to push them out of the way.

Selene felt peaceful at that very moment, she didn’t feel any pain, only that her vision was slowly fading and starting to feel numb. She put her last strength together to show Violin a final, soft smile as tears ran down her face and she felt herself whispering with her last breath: “…..Vio-lin….”

Not even having the strength anymore to tell the witch ‘I love you’ for one last time, her eyes closed and the mermaids lifeless body fell backwards into the shallow water.

“SELENE! SELENE NO!” Violin screamed and cried when she saw her best friend dying in front of her eyes, falling down to her knees as she still couldn’t believe how their friendship found a cruel end.

“SELEEEEEEEENE!”

* * *

The witch hasn’t been seen on any pirate ship since that day. She couldn’t bear being a pirate anymore, not being able to bear the guilt and the hate towards her former crew members that she felt. After screaming her lungs out, she ran away from the scene and everything else. That was the moment where the pirate crew realized that Violin was a woman and that she was attached to the mermaid. But they didn’t even have the chance to react because the witch already was running away from the bay.

No one ever saw her again in that area or near a ship for a long while. But that was only the best for Violin, she couldn’t bear being so close to what happened. And so she fled for years, until she has arrived in Japan in 1800, and the next part of her story began.

_**~The end~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short story for sure, but I did enjoy working Violin's past a little bit more out. Only other players of that app know it, but before I created Selene, Violin's past consisted only of fleeing from the hatred and expectations of her world and of the lost of her lover, a mere human, who she outlived by far.  
> And so I'm really glad that she slowly gets more significant points in her past. 
> 
> And who knows?~ Maybe I'll make a whole series out of her past


End file.
